The mission of the Cellular Biotechnology Training Program (CBTP) at the University of Michigan is to prepare graduate students for scientific careers that will transform human health through biotechnological innovation. Students from diverse scientific disciplines are provided training in interdisciplinary thinking related to biotechnology and guidance about careers in industry and academia. CBTP trainees belong to one of 8 graduate Ph.D. programs from four colleges at the university, including: Biological Chemistry, Biomedical Engineering, Chemical Engineering, Chemistry, Human Genetics, Medicinal Chemistry, Microbiology and Immunology (M/I), Molecular, Cellular and Developmental Biology (MCDB) and Pharmaceutical Sciences. The training faculty are accomplished scientists and inventors who are dedicated to graduate education. The unique programmatic activities of CBTP provide students with insights into experimental paradigms of disciplines related to biotechnology, as well as exposure to concepts and practical aspects of entrepreneurship and commercialization. These activities include: (1) a biotechnology core course that provides scientific background in diverse areas relevant to current topics in the biotechnology industry, (2) monthly peer networking and inclusion in an online CBTP faculty, student and alumni professional network (3) seminars by leading scientists in academia and industry, co-sponsored with allied programs and departments, (4) research internships in the biotechnology industry, (5) mentoring lunches with industry leaders, entrepreneurs and training faculty, (6) an annual symposium for students, faculty and affiliates in industry, (7) shadow opportunities in technology transfer, (8) opportunities for entrepreneurial training and development, and (9) individual student development plans to promote career advancement. Innovative mechanisms for student interaction and networking with peers, faculty and industry professionals will continue to be a centerpiece of CBTP. The strength of CBTP has been recognized by the University through the significant financial support it receives and by its designation as a certificate-granting program. Overall, CBTP reinforces the excellent academic education provided by departmental faculty with emphasis on interdisciplinary science and training in how to translate basic scientific knowledge into biotechnology through commercialization and entrepreneurship.